New Year Wishes
by BlackRainbow x
Summary: It's New Year time, the time when people make their wishes for what they truly want. Amu thought she know what she wants, but will her wish change after a small visit from Ikuto? Amuto one-shot!


New Year Wishes

Amu: INFY :] long time no c!

Ikuto: Yea, where have you been?

Infy: Sorry guys! I've been occupied by numerous of projects and homeworks, so I couldn't write a thing:/

Ikuto: Well nevermind it since u r back.

Amu: Yea

Infy: thanks guys:DD

Amu: Infy DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters!

Infy: Thanks for saying it for me –rolls eyes-

Amu walk home from school in the worst mood ever. Today had just been a disaster.

First she got chased by a dog on her way to school in the morning, and she ran all the way to her school, resulting that everyone saw her freak out.

Second, her workbook magically disappeared, and she got scolded by the teacher in front of the whole class for not handing in her homework when she said she did, in other words, lying.

Third, some idiots in her class accidentally spill the chemical all over her during science lesson, and the colour of the chemical could not be washed away. The conclusion is, her favorite outfit was ruined.

She get inside the room and slam the door shut. Images of what happened today falsh in her mind.

After a while, she was starting to feel so irritated that she decided to do her homework, thinking that it could get her mind cleared.

"DUH."

The pink hair girl groan in frustration as she stare at the workbook flipped open in front of her. Random doodles could be seen everywhere on the page. Amu picked up her pencil, adjusting herself to a writing position again. But apparently nothing cross her mind as she just stare blankly at the page, staying frozen in the position.

She sigh, "I really don't get all those formulas and stuff."

Putting down the pencil, images of her disaster today flash in her mind, again.

She stood up and walk across the room towards her bed, sitting on the edge of it. Reaching her hand out, she was just about to grab a random magazine from the book shelf beside the bed when someone knocks on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She responded, walking towards the door.

The door swing open and reveal a smilng Modori, Amu's mother.

"Sorry to disturb you Amu-chan."

"No problem. So what's going on?"

"Here," Modori handed Amu two small pieces of paper in rectangular shape, "Take these."

Amu was confused, "Paper? What was that for?"

"They are wishing papers," She smiled, "You have to write your new year wishes on it, and tomorrow we're going to the park to hang them up."

"Wishing paper?" Amu studied the piece of paper in her hand carefully. They were in light-yellow colour, with a small hole punched on the top.

"Yep. Have a good think about what you want to wish for!" With a wink, Modori turn and leave through the door.

"Oh by the way," suddenly poking her head into the room again, "Just one more tips, when two person wish for the same thing, their wish would surely come true!" With that she withdraws her head and disappeared.

Amu closed the door lightly and went to her desk, carefully placing the papers on the table. She then pop down in the chair, supporting her head with her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table.

'Great. Now I got one more thing to think about. I've already got bad luck and math problems, and now this.'

She search through the mess on the table and fish out her pen, getting ready to write down her wish anytime an idea strike her. But unfortunately, none did.

'How about getting better grades?'

"No, that's not something I really really care about."

'Being prettier?'

"No thanks."

'Get more friends?'

"Not really."

Her mind keeps coming up with ideas but her heart keeps disagreeing.

Honestly, those ideas sound quite nice but it just doesn't feel right.

She sigh.

"Someone was depressed." A low, husky voice said.

Amu yelp and turn her head. Standing right behind her, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself, with his usual smirk on his face.

"Yo."

"Yo? How can you sound so normal when you snick in to someone's room ILLEGALLY?" Amu yelled.

"I thought I told you to lock your door numerous times, and you never did. So I take that as an invitation for me to come in anytime." He shrugged.

"DUH."

"Don't 'duh' me." He smirk, knowing that he had won. Looking over her shoulder, he eye the things on her desk, stopping on the 2 wishing papers. His face shows a hint of curiosity.

"Wishing papers?" He asked.

Remembering what she was previously doing, Amu turn around and pick up one of the paper, staring at it.

"Yea. Mum got me to think about my wishes." She murmured.

Ikuto simply nodded.

A moment of silence pass by when Amu suddenly snap her head up.

"Ikuto, what would be your wish for New Year?"

Taken aback by her sudden question, all that had managed to get out of his mouth was a 'huh?'

Amu rolls her eyes, "Don't 'huh' me," mocking his previous tone, "Answer my question."

Ikuto walk across the room and plop down on her bed, lying back and slipping his hands behind his head. "Nothing."

"Aww come on, I'm sure you'll want something, right?" Amu whined, standing up and walking towards him.

"Nah. You just ask because you don't know what your own wish is." He stated.

Amu's face redden, he strike the point. "Y-yea, so? W-what's wrong with getting ideas?" She argued.

He closed his eyes. "Nothing, but don't expect me to have any wish or something, I'm not a kid."

She sigh, "You don't have to be a kid to wish for something."

Mumbling under her breathe, she went back to her table and grab something. She sit beside him on the bed, handing him whatever was in her hand. "Here."

Ikuto open his eyes, and when he saw what was in her hands, he raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you giving me a wishing paper?"

"Cause you are being a shy little kitty who does not like to be honest." She said, "Now at least be honest with yourself. Write your wish down."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"I said NO."

"I said YES."

"Argh. You sure are stubborn." He complained, unwillingly taking the paper from her.

"That's right! Good kitty!" she smiled.

Ikuto just rolls his eyes at her comment and close them. But then a smirk makes its way onto his face.

"Now now, I know Amu loves her kitty cat Ikuto very much~"

Amu blushes ten shade of red and yelled at him.

"N-No! I don't mean it that way you pervy old man!"

He only chuckled.

A moment of silence pass again when suddenly Amu leap up, dashing towards her desk.

"OH CRAP! I haven't finish maths!"

Ikuto sat up and watch as the pinkette sat in her chair, scratching her hair in frustration as she try to figure out the solution.

"Argh! How come I never get it right?"

He sigh. Walking over to Amu, he take a good look of what she was working on.

"The three angles of a triangle would just add up to 180, so if you first find the angle of AC, then you could use the simultaneous equation to find x and y." he said.

Amu had a confused look on her face. "Huh? Care to repeat?"

"Now," He pull a chair, "Do this step first. Then after you get the answer, use simultaneous equation to find x and y."

Amu did as she was told. Step by Step, she soon work out the answer. And with the help of Ikuto, she soon finish her math homework.

"HA! I FINALLY FINISHED!" She cheer as she put all her homework in a nice pile. Ikuto just watch her in amusement.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Nope," She smiled, "Thanks to you!" And she gave him a big hug.

"Aww, is little Amu showing her affection?" He teased, causing Amu to immediately let go.

"N-No, w-why would I ? PERVERT!" She yell back at him.

He stood up as he chuckled, walking towards her balcony.

"Time for me to go."

Amu look at the clock. It was now 11:39 p.m. The sky had already darken, and the stars are shining brightly in the night sky. "Yea, guess so."

He walk onto her balcony and leap onto the railing. But before he jump, he turn around.

"Are you happy?"

Amu looked confused. "What's with this sudden weird question?"

"Just answer me."

"Y-yea, I think."

He smiled, not a smirk, but a true smile. "Then you should treasure it."

With that, he disappeared into the night sky.

Amu closed her balcony door, sitting back on her desk. 'Why did he ask such a question?'

Silently sitting there, Amu try to remember what she was doing before Ikuto came. Memories of her bad day flow into her mind, once again.

Amu had totally forgotten that she had such a bad day. In fact, she doesn't feel bad anymore, she feel somewhat…happy.

'Wait…happy?'

Her mind flash back to moments ago.

'Are you happy?'Ikuto's voice ring in her head. 'Then you should treasure it.'

"Happy…" She mumbled when something caught her eye. Lying on her desk peacefully, was the wishing paper her mother gave her.

Then something click in her mind.

She quickly grab a pen and write down her wish.

'New year wish, huh.'

Ikuto was lying on his bed, with one hand behind his head, and another holding the wishing paper Amu gave him in front of him.

'I've always got only one wish.'

He sat up and turn on his desk light, grabbing a pen. He wrote down his wish on the wishing paper in his neat handwriting.

'_I wish I could always give happiness to Amu and stay by her side.'_

The birds are singing joyfully on the trees in the park. The sky was a beautiful bright blue. It was a very nice day.

Amu and her family get in line to hang their wish on the lucky tree. The park was packed with people.

"Onee-chan, what did you wish for?" Ami ask Amu in her childish tone.

Amu smiled, "Something good."

They were at the front of the line. The Hinamoris walk towards to tree and hang their wish up.

Amu chose a spot where the most flowers were. She hang her wish onto a flower, carefully trying to not cause any harm.

When she finished, she look at her wish on the tree and smile sweetly.

'_I wish all the happiness would stay and continue forever. And as I think, my happiest times were when Ikuto was by my side.'_

When two person wish for the same thing, their wish would surely come true.


End file.
